


Bridges

by Deadhorse



Series: OS fics [2]
Category: Limelight (OS)
Genre: i'm not sure if i want to write anymore, original short story, part of a bigger story?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 10:57:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5124938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadhorse/pseuds/Deadhorse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't want to do this anymore."</p><p>"Don't bitch to me, this was Violen's idea from the start. It's going to happen regardless if you're willing or not."</p><p>"You ARE him, though."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bridges

**Author's Note:**

> a hug right about now would be nice

You listened to the ringing. You rarely ever relied on technology, but this was just something you couldn't say to him directly. Hence, the borrowed phone. You said you'd give it back. You wish you could.

"Natalie?"

"Guess again, Torren."

"This is not a delightful surprise. What do you need?"

You hesitated, but there was really no reason to. Every option in front of you ended with you dying. You were picking the one that was right and just. Or you think you are. You really hope you are. "I don't want to do this anymore."

"Don't bitch to me, this was Violen's idea from the start. It's going to happen regardless if you're willing or not."

"You ARE him, though."

"Ohmygod Donny! Donnyboy, how dense are you? I've explained this; Violen has the same role as me, but we are not the same person. And don't you know how time and space and things work? You're the one who explains it to me, remember?"

"I'm not growing up and travelling through time to become your space dad or some other fuckery. I'm the master of my fate."

"Quit quoting hipsters and open your eyes. You've seen their eyes, you've seen how they get those eyes, and you have the same eyes."

"Had."

"Yes, whatever. You used to host the mutant, you traveled between dimensions for crying out loud! Now I know you didn't hear the right things when you were in purgatory, but trust me! You'll know everything eventually, and everything will get better."

"I heard what I needed to hear to know that I shouldn't trust you or your plan."

"You trust purgatory creatures over me? The holder of fate?"

"Those 'purgatory creatures' are the holders of mortality, right? I think I'd trust them over you any day."

"I am literally the only entity that knows the plans of fate, I know what happens after your outburst. You step away from that bridge, you give Natalie her phone back, you go to Parc-"

"Shut up!"

"-You start the Cleansing and compete to become the holder of space. I know everything, Donnyboy."

"Stop calling me that! What did that guy of yours say I was going to do?"

"Steven? He's just the holder of chance, his opinion means nothing. He was spoonfed that title when he was still breastfeeding, but you! I'm giving you a challenge, I'm making you earn your title."

"By killing your daughter?"

"Stop being emotional, it was going to happen anyways. I'm content knowing she's happy elsewhere. Like I was saying, you don't want to be a pushover like Steven, do you? He took on his role too early, and has been an emotional blind mess since purgatory."

"Isn't there another way? I can't stand the thought hurting anyone else."

"No other way, hombre. Fate is a narrow path."

"Yeah right."

Your body tipped over the edge of the bridge, the wind picking up in your ears. You still had the phone in your hand and you could hear shouts of disbelief. You twisted your body as you lost your footing on the edge, the ocean rushing towards your back. The torrent of fears and whispers of purgatory were silenced. Finally. You smiled, and the blue sky reminded you of your daughter's eyes. She wasn't born yet, but you could just know-


End file.
